Una Extraña Aventura
by Jsikiitha-Uchiiha-Aliivaren
Summary: En la batalla donde Naruto intenta evitar que sasuke se valla causa una Falla en el espacio y tiempo mandandolos a Narnia ahi conoceran a los reyes y reinas junto al principe Caspian. Mal sumary mis disculpas.
1. Chapter 1

**esta historia se me ocurrio en un moento de locura imaginativa, y bueno es la primera que escrib de las cronicas de narnia así que espero sean comprensivos y no me vallan a matar con sus palabras.**

**-**Dialogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

(Interrupciones mías)

**bueno aquí el:****Disclimer: Los personajes de naruto y sasuke pertencen a Masashi Kismoto, y los personajes de las cronicas de narnia a sus respctivo autor (es que no recuerdo como se llama) y disfruten.**

**Capitulo 1. **

Dos jóvenes, uno con apariencia de mujer con alas tipo manos y otro con un delineado en forma de zorro que libraban una gran batalla estaban a punto de chocar técnicas, al momento del choque los rodeo una esfera negra, cuando la esfera desapareció y ellos con ella.

El Campo estaba medio destruido, casi calleándose en pedazos, al poco tiempo llego un peli plata junto a un perro, se veía algo desorientado al no saber donde estaban los dos jóvenes y el perro aunque se mantenía callado también estaba algo desorientado.

-¿Dónde crees que estén kakashi?-le pregunta el perro mientras lo vuelve a ver-nadie desaparece así de la nada-le dice y empieza a bajar al lugar de la batalla.

-no me preguntes a mi, que estoy igual de confundido que tu-le dice ya junto a el y viendo el panorama, se notaba que habían estado ahí no más de tres segundos.

En otro lugar.

Dos jóvenes se encontraban tirados en la hierba debajo de un árbol cada uno, inconscientes, con algunos rasguños y una que otra herida, el primero en despertar era un azabache de ojos negros, se puso a ver el panorama y vio que no era el lugar de la batalla, al volver su vista al frente se encuentra con su rubio contrincante, no inconsciente si no dormido, lo miro por un rato y vio que despertaba, se levanto y se acerco a el.

-¡¿Sasuke?-pregunta todo alterado mientras se levanta, para su desgracia había una rama baja y se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza-¡Tu la pusiste ahí!-le reclama muy enojado-por cierto ¡¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunta asustado al no reconocer el lugar.

-eso mismo te quería preguntar-le responde y luego se aleja de el.

Los dos se quedaron ahí un rato sin hacer nada, se sentaron en unas rocas que habían cerca; el rubio se puso a observar el lugar detenidamente; el vio un león pero pensó que su mente le jugaba una mala broma, ya que hace unos minutos estaba batallando a muerte con el azabache que se encontraba sentado a su lado; se levanta y vuelve a ver al azabache.

-¿Vamos a explorar el lugar?-le pregunta mientras sonríe.

-Hm-le responde mientras se levanta.

Los dos empiezan a caminar por el bosque, todo el lugar se veía a la vez tan bello pero tan triste y solo, siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con un gran prado y al fondo algo como una pirámide hecha de rocas y con algo verde arriba, enfrente había algo como unas pequeñas ruinas, siguieron mirando el lugar, se quedaron ahí parados sin hacer nada, como estatuas, sabían que estaban vivos porque respiraban.

Desde donde estaban lograron ver que intentaban visualizar bien quienes eran, los dos jóvenes se miraron entre si para encontrar alguna respuesta el uno de otro, nada, esa fue la respuesta que encontraron, los dos estaban igual de perdidos y con las mismas dudas; siguieron ahí hasta ver que salían personas humanas de ahí, los dos jóvenes se miraron otra vez.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Si nos quieren atacar? ¿O comernos?-dice el rubio exagerando lo último.

-Tal vez atacarnos pero dudo que quieran comernos-le dice el azabache, mientras por su cabeza se formulan las preguntas de ¿Cómo se le pueden ocurrir semejantes locuras? Negaba internamente.

-¡¿Pero y si nos quieren sacrificar para entregárselo a un loco amo?-le pregunta exagerando aun más, esto era el colmo según el azabache y seguía negando internamente, verdaderamente no sabia de donde tantas ocurrencias, cuando volvieron a ver hacia adelante y los cinco muchachos estaban frente a ellos, la primera reacción del rubio fue esconderse detrás de su compañero-¡sálvame!-le dice gritándole al oído, esto enojo a azabache.

-¡Pídele ayuda a alguien más! ¡Porque yo te voy a matar Dobe!-le grita enojado, se le iba acercando peligrosamente y el se iba alejando poco a poco mientras le sonreía nerviosamente.

-¡Oye no te enojes!-le dice mientras intenta que se calme, los cinco muchachos solo los miraban con un mar de dudas en la cabeza, hasta que uno de ellos se digno a hablar.

-Disculpen pero nos podrían decir ¿Quiénes son?-les pregunta el mayor de todos, no le hicieron caso y seguían en su discusión, hasta que el rubio se tropezó con una roca y callo de espaldas golpeándose la espalda y los brazos-¿oye estas bien?-le pregunta mientras se acerca a ayudarle.

-si gracias-les dice y luego se da cuenta que según el son los que lo quieren sacrificar o comérselos-¡NO me coman!-les dice mientras se esconde.

-¿Comerte? ¿De que esta hablando?-le pregunta al que estaba a su lado y este solo lo mira, siempre serio y desinteresando.

-este se golpeo la cabeza muy fuerte-responde secamente.

-¡No es cierto! Y por cierto soy Naruto Uzumaki-le saluda al ver que no se lo querían comer-y el amargado mentiroso es Sasuke Uchiha-le responde-¿y donde estamos?-le pregunta.

-Están en Narnia-le responde otra vez el mayor de todos-¿de donde son? ¿Qué hacen aquí¿-les pregunta.

-Bueno somos de una aldea llamada Konoha, y ni idea de que hacemos aquí, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba a punto de matar a este y luego puf ya no estábamos y luego despertamos cerca de aquí-le responde mientras sonreía.

-ya veo, ¿y como que estabas a punto de matarlo?-le pregunta la joven más adulta de las dos.

-bueno estaba intentando hacer que este tonto no traicionar a nuestra querida aldea por un completa estupidez, luego de haber sido casi asesinado por su hermano mayor, que por cierto es muy parecido a el solo que más alto y seguro más inteligente… ¡Ay!-no termina porque recibe un golpe en la cara-y bueno empezamos luchar y yo estaba ganando hasta que este se convirtió en algo terriblemente feo, oh! y bueno chocamos nuestras técnicas creando una esfera negra y luego aparecimos aquí, no aquí si no haya-les dice y todos lo miraban.

-no tenias que ser tan explicito-le dice mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo lo aguanto tanto tiempo cerca? Pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo considera su mejor amigo? –Pero bueno ya conocen lo que estábamos haciendo antes de despertar perdidos en este bosque-les dice.

-oh! cuando estábamos viendo el panorama vi un León grande y hermoso-dice recordante y todos lo miran.

-¿Viste a Aslan?-le pregunta la más pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Lucy dudo que sepa quien es Aslan-le responde el mayor.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no se si quedo bien pero he hecho mi intento...la historia original se ira un poco de raya pero espero hacer lo demás como lo presentan o eso creo bueno espero algun review, saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**-**Dialogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

(Interrupciones mías)

**bueno aquí el:****Disclimer: Los personajes de naruto y sasuke pertencen a Masashi Kismoto, y los personajes de las cronicas de narnia a sus respctivo autor (es que no recuerdo como se llama) y disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

**En el capitulo anterior.**

_-no tenias que ser tan explicito-le dice mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo lo aguanto tanto tiempo cerca? Pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo considera su mejor amigo? –Pero bueno ya conocen lo que estábamos haciendo antes de despertar perdidos en este bosque-les dice._

_-oh! cuando estábamos viendo el panorama vi un León grande y hermoso-dice recordante y todos lo miran._

_-¿Viste a Aslan?-le pregunta la más pequeña con una sonrisa._

_-Lucy dudo que sepa quien es Aslan-le responde el mayor._

**Capitulo 2.**

-Es cierto Lu-le dice la mayor; Naruto y sasuke miraban a los cinco chicos discutir sobre según ellos "el dichoso león llamado Aslan".

-disculpen, yo no se quien sea…así que por favor ¿podrían decirnos quienes son ustedes?-les pregunta Sasuke siempre con su semblante serio.

- lo siento, yo soy Peter Pevensie-les dice y luego les estrecha la mano a los dos.

-Susan Pevensie-les dice así nada más.

-Lucy Penvensie, un gusto-les dice y les sonríe dulcemente.

-Edmund Pevensie-les die.

-Caspian X-les dice con algo de desconfianza.

-es un gusto-les dice naruto muy sonriente-y este ¿Por qué llevan esas extrañas armaduras?-les pregunta al fijarse mejor en sus vestuarios.

-¿extrañas?-pregunta Edmund al verse el ropaje-no la suya es extraña-le dice.

-¡NO! ¡La de ustedes! ¡Esas cosas deben ser incomodas!-les dice señalándolos.

-ya basta-les calma Peter al ver que iban a empezar una discusión-te responderé la pregunta, estas armaduras son para una batalla que libraremos contra los telmarinos y si no sabes que son, son iguales a caspian-le dice y luego se le queda viendo al rubio.

-Hm…-empieza a imaginarse a todo un ejercito igualito a Caspian-¡¿Pero Como pueden ser iguales a el? ¡¿Qué aquí no hay diferencia entre las personas? ¡Si yo a ustedes los veo diferentes!-empieza a hacer escándalo.

-No, no le has entendido-pero nada de caso-¡Maldito dobe te has confundido!-le grita Sasuke enojado-tal vez quiere decir que son de la misma familia o país que el-le dice pero el parecía no entenderle ni "j".

-no entendí-le respondió simplemente con la mirada algo perdida en la nada.

-hm…no esperaba menos de ti-le responde mientras rodaba los ojos y negaba mentalmente, realmente él no tenia causa.

-bueno ¿porque no vamos adentro?-pregunta Lucy y todos asienten mientras empiezan a caminar, excepto Naruto y sasuke que todavía no confiaban mucho-¿no vienen?-les pregunto y naruto le sonrió y asintió animadamente.

-vamos teme-le dice mientras lo hala con mucha dificultad hacia el escondite de los narnianos.

-hmp-le respondió aun sin dejarse llevar, claro que el lo arrastraba y al fin lograron llegar con un Naruto casi desmayado por el esfuerzo.

-¡Teme pesas más de lo que aparentas!-le grita muy enojado llamando la atención de todos los presentes-sigan con lo suyo-les dijo pero todos lo seguían mirando-no me miren, se siente raro-empezó a decir dramáticamente.

-por favor podrían seguir con lo suyo-pidió amablemente Lucy y todos lo hicieron, luego se volvió a Naruto que ya estaba algo aliviado porque lo habían dejado de mirar.

-tengo una duda-les dice Peter-¿ustedes estaban en una batalla verdad?-les pregunta y los asienten-¿entonces esas ropas son de batalla?-les pregunta y los dos se miran y efectivamente no parecía ropa de batalla, si no ropa cualquiera, naruto: el típico pantalón naranja arriba de los tobillos, una sudadera naranja con azul (Ya saben como) , la banda de la aldea y las sandalias ninja; Sasuke por su parte el mismo short blanco, la típica camisa azul con el logo de su clan en la espalda , las sandalias y sin la banda de la aldea (se perdió).

-oh esto si es ropa ninja, con esto luchamos, vamos a misiones, cuidamos niños¬¬ para nuestra desgracia, jejeje-empieza a reír un poco-también buscamos gatos maniáticos sin culpa porque sus dueños los tratan como si fueran de goma-dice algo molesto al recordar a la gata que lo aruño al atraparla y luego al dársela a la dueña lo trataba como eso, goma-y otras cosas más-dice finalizando su relato.

-sin contar caerte de una cascada, arruinar jardines de señoras enojadas ¿No Naruto?-le pregunta con una sonrisa maligna y con un deje de superioridad.

-¡Ah! Cállate teme-le dice con un tono enojado, se habían olvidado de los demás hasta que fue Peter el que interrumpió el inicio de una discusión de esas que no paraban desde que llegaron.

-disculpen…-nada no lo dejaron terminar-¡Ya basta! ¡¿Podrían callarse por un mísero minuto?-les pregunta más sonaba como una orden.

-tu a mi no me das ordenes-le dijo sasuke fríamente.

-basta, cálmense que no es momento de pelear, hay que ver que hacer contra los telmarinos-les sugirió Susan para que dejaran de discutir y así fue, claro que eso no evitaba que se miraran con odio y fastidio.

Los 7 jóvenes se fueron a planear lo que harían aunque habían dos que no tenían nada que hacer ahí, claro que por decisión del rubio los siguieron, todos los volvían a ver, el rubio incomodo se acerco más a la pequeña Lucy.

-¿Por qué nos miran tanto?-pregunta con algo de duda.

-bueno eso es porque son unos desconocidos y han de pensar que son espías-le dice mientras le sonríe dulcemente.

-ah…peo ni siquiera se que es un espía-le dice y Lucy queda algo sorprendida, al igual que Peter que iba a su lado, Sasuke que iba detrás de el se preguntaba como llego a ser ninja.

- espía del termino espiar, eso significa que observas a alguien desde una distancia prudente para saber que hace-le dice Peter y capta la atención de los dos jóvenes que lo vuelven a ver.

-ha igual que Ero-sennin ve a esas mujeres bañarse para "su investigación"-dice inocentemente naruto captando la atención peligrosa de Peter; todos lo escucharon, solo Peter se puso algo protector.

* * *

Bueno este es el capitulo 2.

espero les haya gustado y estare esperando sus reviews!

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclairmer: Los personajes de naruto pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto y los de las cronicas de narnia a su respectivo autor (sigo sin saber el nombre del autor, y me peresa buscarlo)_**

-dialogos-

_-pensamientos-_

(interrupciones mias)

_

* * *

_

_En el capitulo anterior._

_- espía del termino espiar, eso significa que observas a alguien desde una distancia prudente para saber que hace-le dice Peter y capta la atención de los dos jóvenes que lo vuelven a ver._

_-ha igual que Ero-sennin ve a esas mujeres bañarse para "su investigación"-dice inocentemente naruto captando la atención peligrosa de Peter; todos lo escucharon, solo Peter se puso algo protector._

**Capitulo 3.**

-hm-emite Peter algo enojado.

Ellos llegaron a la mesa de piedra donde los esperaban para planear que harían, naruto y sasuke se habían dispuesto a escuchar, bueno solo sasuke porque naruto estaba aburrido y no ponía nada de atención.

-entonces si yo decido infiltrar tropas a el castillo de Miraz ¿serias mi apoyo?-le pregunta al minotauro.

-si no intentándolo moriré-le dice inclinando un poco la cabeza en forma de respeto, Naruto presto un poco más de atención a lo último que dijeron y luego volvió su mirada a Lucy que empezó a hablar.

-eso es lo que me preocupa-les dice desde donde estaba sentada en la mesa de piedra que estaba rota.

-¿a que te refieres?-le pregunta mientras la vuelve a ver.

-que ellos solo están considerando morir aquí o morir allá-le responde con una mirada triste y preocupada.

-eso no sucederá-le dice y luego se va del lugar; nuestros dos ninjas estaban algo confundidos, ya que nunca habían estado en una guerra así, donde todo depende de una estrategia a morir o ganar, misiones en las que batallaban tal vez, pero nunca una guerra dando todo por el todo, Naruto miro de reojo a los tres hermanos que quedaron ahí y luego salió afuera, se estaba asfixiando ahí.

El no pudo ver a Peter pero pudo ver el hermoso lugar frente a el, sonrío tristemente, no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí pero le hacia falta comer ramen, ya le estaba dando hambre, casi se podía escuchar por todo el lugar los gruñidos de su estomago.

-tienes hambre-le asusta una voz a su espalda haciendo que casi se callera por el pequeño risco que creaba el lugar, vuelve a ver al dueño de la voz y ve a Lucy.

-¡ah! Lucy me asustaste, estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta-le dice mientras sonríe alegremente.

-lamento haberte asustado-le dice mientras ella también le sonríe-¿entonces si tienes hambre?-le pregunta.

-¿eh? ¡Ah! ¡Si, si tengo hambre!-le dice mientras sonríe algo nervioso y con la mano derecha en su nuca-jaja-empieza a reír sin razón aparente.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunta y de repente, si de repente aparece Sasuke a un lado de Naruto asustando a Lucy-¡ah!-grito y Peter llego todo alterado con la espada en mano.

-oye baja eso, me puedes lastimar-dijo Naruto saliendo de su ataque de risa.

-¿Lucy estas bien?-le pregunta ignorando por completo a naruto, ella asiente-creí que te había pasado algo-le dijo un poco más clamado y guardando su espada.

-no te preocupes, es solo que Sasuke me asusto un poco-le dijo y Peter volvió su vista al azabache que no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Dobe debemos hablar-le dice y Naruto estaba algo confundido, según el; él era la última persona con la que quería hablar el azabache.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 3, algo cortito pero bueno, algo es algo...**

**3spero les haya gustado.**

**estare esperando algun review!**

**los quiero! gracias por leer. n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Las Cronicas de Narnia y Naruto no me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

-Dialogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

**(Interrupciones mias)**

* * *

_-no te preocupes, es solo que Sasuke me asusto un poco-le dijo y Peter volvió su vista al azabache que no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro._

_-Dobe debemos hablar-le dice y Naruto estaba algo confundido, según el; él era la última persona con la que quería hablar el azabache._

**Capitulo 4.**

Se alejan de los dos hermanos y se van a un lugar tranquilo cerca de ahí, el azabache lo miraba fijamente como esperando algo y Naruto estaba más que confundido.

-¿De qué querías hablar teme?-le pregunta todavía algo dudoso, o se imaginaba nada de lo que le quisiera decir.

-bueno ¿No crees que todo aquí es medio raro?-le pregunta y Naruto pone cara de pensativo y luego sonrío alegremente.

-No-le dice, el azabache solo lo mira como diciendo "Con vos no se puede".

-hm…a lo que me refiero, para nosotros…no podemos luchar para defendernos si un lunático de esos nos ataca, somos inútiles aquí-le dice y otra vez pone la misma cara de pensativo.

-bueno, es cierto pero que se le hace ¡Tal vez Aslan nos ayude! ¡¿Tu qué crees teme?-le pregunta muy contento y sonriente.

-no sé-le responde antes de volver su vista al cielo-se parece al de Konoha-dice casi para el mismo pero fue escuchado por Naruto.

-es cierto jeje-ríe un poco mientras ve el cielo-¿Crees que sepan que hemos desaparecido?-le pregunta y el azabache queda pensativo un rato y luego niega.

-lo más probable es que crean que hemos muerto-le dice con algo de tristeza-si nunca nos vamos no podre cumplir mi objetivo-dice en voz normal, Naruto baja la mirada y luego sonríe con nostalgia.

-sabes amigo, si no volvemos qué más da, todo seguirá igual-dice y luego ve a Lucy acercarse a ellos.

-este, vamos a comer-le dice y lo toma del brazo-no sé si te va a gustar pero espero que sí-le dice muy sonriente mientras lo lleva dentro de el refugio.

Sasuke se quedo solo en ese mismo lugar, se recostó en el verde pasto para ver mejor el cielo "_sabes amigo, si no volvemos qué más da, todo seguirá igual_" recordó lo que hace poco le dijo Naruto antes de irse a comer.

-típico, solo piensa en comer, pero te equivocaste no todo seguirá igual, sentirán nuestra ausencia y se pueden hasta culpar-dijo mientras aun miraba el cielo-Itachi…-fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse al refugio para ver si podía comer un poco.

Cuando entro, vio a todos comer y se sintió un poco exiliado y extraño por el lugar.

-¡Hey teme!-le llama Naruto desde donde estaba junto a Lucy y Peter que comían tranquilamente a comparación de el, que casi no se atragantaba con la comida.

El se les acerco lentamente evitando llamar la atención de todos, se sentía demasiado desencajado al entrar entre todo esos seres extraños y comer junto a ellos, cuando llego Susan le dio un plato con comida y este se lo agradeció y luego se sentó frente a Naruto.

-bueno ¿nos seguirán contando todo lo que hacían en su aldea?-les pregunta Peter con curiosidad.

-Bueno ¡Sí!-le responde Naruto muy emocionado por contarles a todos sus nuevos conocidos sus aventuras-empecemos por la graduación…todos habían aprobado menos yo, hasta que aprobé dos días después-dice muy sonriente-y el equipo siete que es donde estábamos el teme y yo, junto con Sakura…y Kakashi-sensei ¡ah! Qué lindo era eso-decía con nostalgia pero no quitaba su sonrisa del rostro.

-ya veo-dijo Edmund que estaba junto a Sasuke-¿Y qué tipo de cosas hacían?-les pregunto para alargar la conversación un poco más.

-el dobe siempre hacia estupideces, no había misión en la que no hiciera alguna-dijo con burla Sasuke y sonrió victorioso al verle la cara de enojo.

-hm…-emite Naruto enojado, sus ojos azules muestran un poco de nostalgia luego de un rato al empezar a recordar todo lo que vivieron como equipo, las misiones juntos y hasta las reuniones donde su sensei los citaba para decirles que no había misión o cuando el examen chunnin; sentía mucha nostalgia y sabia que cuando volvieran el se iría.

-bueno, no creo que tan así-lo defendió Lucy pero a Sasuke no se le borraba su mirada burlona y su sonrisa victoriosa.

-nunca lo has visto, además de comportarse como completo idiota, yo creo que verdaderamente lo es, no puede hacer nada sin hacer el ridículo, lo único que tal vez es el hecho de que entrena bastante y es un buen rival-dice aun de la misma forma solo que esta vez con algo de nostalgia-pero…serian mejores recuerdos sin la molestia en medio de ellos-dice lo último algo irritado.

* * *

**Bueno beno aquiii el capitulo 4! yeah!**

**hoy estoii emocionada! y no es q haya tomado o algo por el estilo!**

**Naruto: pues parece**

**yo: callatee! no ves q qiiero hablar con el lindo publico que lee mi historia!**

**Naruto: ahh! un saludo a mi amigos que se que no salen...!**

**Yo: no me quites protagonismo, es suficiente q lo seas en el anime/Manga y la historia ¿Ok? que bueno q pensemos igual! bueno queridisimo publico me despido, espero les haya gustado!**

**Sasuke: ¿Algun Review? vamos, tal vez le ayude a hacer un mejor trama, nos vemos...y por cierto eso no evita que yo mate a Itachi!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ni Naruto ni Las Cronicas de Narnia me pertencen, si n a sus respectivos auteres.

* * *

_-__nunca lo has visto, además de comportarse como completo idiota, yo creo que verdaderamente lo es, no puede hacer nada sin hacer el ridículo, lo único que tal vez es el hecho de que entrena bastante y es un buen rival-dice aun de la misma forma solo que esta vez con algo de nostalgia-pero…serian mejores recuerdos sin la molestia en medio de ellos-dice lo último algo irritado._

**Capitulo 5.**

-¡Oh! vamos Teme, no digas eso de Sakura-le dice Naruto luego de terminar el último plato que le dejaron comer.

-es la verdad…solo pasa molestando, ese tiempo bien lo podría usar para entrenar, es un ninja patético-le dice olvidándose de los demás que los escuchaban.

-¿No se llevan bien entre todos?-pregunta Caspian al ver a los dos discutir sin prestarles atención a ellos.

-digamos que no, Kakashi-sensei siempre llegaba tarde, una o dos horas y luego nos daba una excusa nada planeada-le dice Sasuke recordando los momentos en que llegaba tarde y Naruto junto con Sakura le decían que llegaba tarde y este les daba la tonta excusa-Luego la molestia, solo pasaba encima de mí, no había momento en que no me molestara, actuando como si la vida fuera rosa y todo estuviera lleno de amor…-responde fastidiado con el simple recuerdo.

-¿Por qué dices eso de ella?-pregunta Lucy con curiosidad.

-porque…simple, ella cree saberlo todo, pero no…no puede imaginar el dolor que se siente al perder a alguien…no sabe nada y aun así cree poder con ello…no sirve para ninja, es débil, un estorbo…ni siquiera se esfuerza por mejorar-dice de forma sombría y luego vuelve su vista a Naruto-Ella te trata como si fueras el mismísimo demonio sin saber o si quiera pensar en lo que puedas sentir cuando te trata así…eso es detestable-dice mirándolo fijamente.

-no me importa…al igual que no me importa lo que la aldea piensa…porque mi sueño es ser Hokage y protegerlos…para que algún día reconozcan que estaban equivocados-dice con una sonrisa sincera demostrando su cariño hacia la aldea.

-Serás un buen líder…-le dice Susan con una sonrisa terminando de comer.

-Gracias-responde Naruto y luego vuelve a ver a Sasuke, lo miraba desafiante.

-¿y qué es l que dice la aldea de ti?-pregunta Peter a Naruto, este sonrío tristemente.

-No es solo lo que dicen, si no como me trataban…desde el día en que nací la aldea empezó a odiarme…mi cumpleaños es el peor día para ellos, antes no sabia porque y ahora no los culpo, llegue a odiarlos verdaderamente así como lo hacían ellos…pero luego me puse una meta diferente ¿Porqué no en vez de hacerles mal, no protegerlos y demostrarles que se equivocaron?-dice Naruto ya más alegre y con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿porqué te traban mal?-le pregunta Lucy un tanto preocupada por la vida que llevaba.

-El día de mi cumpleaños ellos se ponían de acuerdo y me maltrataban, dejándome en el hospital, nadie quería atenderme…si no fuera por el viejo y Kyubi no estaría aquí-dice con una sonrisa al recordar al tercer Hokage.

**-**¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunta Peter.

-El tercer Hokage y el demonio de nueve colas-les dice Captando una mirada un tanto desaprobatoria, esto causo un pequeño deje de tristeza.

-¿Y porqué un demonio te ayudaba?-pregunto Caspian un tanto dudoso de si preguntar o no.

-No tenia opción…si yo moría el también…Esa es la razón por la que la aldea me odia, soy el carcelero del demonio más maligno y fuerte de los nueve…un amigo mío es tratado igual…como si fuéramos la peor basura en el planeta-dice tristemente recordando a Gaara y todo lo que le había dicho-quiero volver…quiero ver otra vez a Ero-sennin, a la abuela Tsunade…a Sakura, a los otros novatos…al rarito de Rock Lee y su sensei-dice y lo demás era casi un susurro viendo su plato vacío su se entristeció más, todavía tenia hambre.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado, es corto lo se...pero espero este bien para ustedes.

Reviews por favor!


End file.
